


What You Love - Gajevy

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have a tattoo of what your soulmate is most passionate about on your wrist.





	What You Love - Gajevy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300192) by groanlester. 



_Reading._ What a stupid word for Gajeel Redfox to have printed on his wrist. It was so... out of character for him. The muscle clad man had no room in his world for something as trivial and weak as _reading._ For days on end he would stare at the tattoo, wondering if it was a mistake. There is no way that he would ever like a bookworm. Scratch that, Gajeel didn't think it was possible for him to like anything but his cat, Pantherlily. So he brushed it aside. He didn't really need a soulmate...right? He just simply pretended that the tattoo didn't exist. But what Gajeel wasn't aware of, was the fact that by doing that he was hurting the other half of this promise.

 _Piercings._ The word made Levy McGarden laugh. It was cute, in her eyes, that someone would be so in love with it. However, it had been seventeen years and never once did she ever meet someone with piercings. And it hurt. What if her soulmate didn't want her? Was she not good enough? Sure, she wasn't athletic or overly pretty, but she loved her books and enjoyed going to the local bookstore when she wasn't on a job for the guild and reading for hours. She wondered if this was why her soulmate wouldn't take her. She shrugged it off, sure her soulmate loved her...right?

Gajeel had a job. One job. To attack Fairy Tail. However, he decided to make a point by stringing three members on a tree. Among them was a blue haired girl who was maybe at his chest. When he saw her, something churned in his stomach, but he misinterpreted it as hate. He was hanging her up though, when his eyes landed on the tattoo on her wrist.  _Piercings._ Gajeel felt like he was going to be sick. His tattoo stung and disappeared. So did the girl's. This girl...was his soulmate? Gajeel had to leave. He turned tail and left, trying not to think of what he had done.

He had attacked his soulmate, and it was eating him alive.

-

Levy awoke in the infirmary alone. Her whole body hurt, but her wrist especially. She lifted it up slowly to see the tattoo she loved but it was nowhere to be found. Her breath hitched. Your tattoo could only be removed if you met your soulmate. The only new person she had met as of late was...Gajeel Redfox. Oh. No. Levy grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, unable to believe that this same man who tried to kill her was her soulmate. There was no way. She lay back down and closed her eyes.  _Maybe this is all a dream..._

It wasn't a dream for Gajeel Redfox. He had joined Fairy Tail and now had to be around his soulmate all day, everyday. He kept shooting glances at her, unable to speak or think. What did he say? Hi, I'm Gajeel and I tried to kill you, but you're my soulmate. No. He looked up when a hand tapped his shoulder. Behind him stood her. Levy. A shortie who apparently loved reading. "H-Hey..." She muttered out, lightly scuffing her foot on the ground, "I-I'm your..."

"Soulmate," Gajeel finished, "And I'm sorry."

Levy blushed, "T-Thank you."

Gajeel tasked, "Don't say thank you, it makes it awkward, Shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Mmmmhmmm, right."

"Gajeel!"

Oh, young love...


End file.
